


If Only I'd Known

by ML_Quinn



Series: It's Not Easy To Know [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Confinement, Episode Tag S3:E12, One Shot, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Quinn/pseuds/ML_Quinn
Summary: Dimity finds out about Hecate's confinement and is forced to reconsider the way she thinks about her colleague.Companion Episode - S3: E12 "Ethel Hallow to the Rescue"One shot companion to "As Though I Deserve to Be Trapped Here" (Chapter 17)
Series: It's Not Easy To Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	If Only I'd Known

Dimity was wholly unprepared for the end of term picnic to be disrupted by an attack on the castle by one of their students. It’s incredibly disconcerting to watch her employers watch the young witch approach the academy while hurling lightning towards the gathered students and not attempt to do anything about it. She’s inclined to try to stop the girl herself when she suddenly realizes that the attacks were definitely targeted towards a specific person - Hecate Hardbroom.

As if she read her mind Indigo Moon’s voice boomed around them in response. “Here’s the deal. I want HB. I’m going to turn her to stone.”

It’s entirely instinct when she puts herself between Hecate and Indigo and she’s only slightly relieved when she noticed that Algernon, Ada, and Maria had all done the same.

“And if you don’t give me HB then I’ll wipe out the castle.” Indigo continued harshly. “Your choice. You’ve got thirty minutes to decide. One for each year I was a statue.”

Dimity is vaguely aware that the things the girl is saying don’t make any sense to her but Ada seems confident that this is a threat that they should take seriously as she instructs the girls to go back to their rooms while Indigo’s angry voice continued to surround them as she belted the school song.

She’s about to make her way back to the castle herself when she realizes that Hecate hasn’t moved an inch. Her stomach ties into an anxious knot as she realizes that her colleague is clearly and truly frightened. She doesn’t remember ever seeing HB scared to the point of being unable to process something, even in the most stressful emergencies.

Not sure what is going on but certain that Hecate should be inside with the rest of them she takes her by the shoulders and carefully guides her back into the castle.

She’s aware of serious discussions going on around her as she carefully follows Hecate and Ada around the castle. Ready and willing to help protect Hecate should the need arise, but confused about why exactly a student would want to hurt her. Sure, HB wasn’t the warmest teacher in the world but she was a good one and she cared deeply about her students and their safety.

It isn’t until they hear that Ethel Hallow is out on the lawn when she focuses again and within moments it’s over and she’s forgotten all of her questions and concerns about the seemingly bizarre situation they’d found themselves in. But almost as quickly as it had ended it had begun again, Indigo was back and angrier than ever and Mildred was absolutely certain it wasn’t her.

She’s still not sure what’s going on when she watches Hecate’s form dematerialize leaving behind a static energy that was palpably tinged with stress. It was dangerous, sure, but Mildred was right. If anyone could handle transferring through a weather spell it was certainly Hecate Hardbroom. 

Or so she thought.

Moments later Ada begins to talk quietly with Mildred Hubble, just loudly enough for her to hear from her position a few feet away. “Mildred, Miss Hardbroom doesn’t have the same experience with long distance transportation spells. Her confinement…” Ada cringed as she realized the revelation she’d made. “She’s very good at transportation within Cackle’s grounds but…”

“She hasn’t left the grounds in thirty years and I may have just convinced her to attempt something incredibly dangerous.” Mildred pales as she finishes her teacher’s sentiment. 

Dimity is aware that the conversation continues but she’s stuck on two words:  _ Her confinement _ .

Suddenly all of the pieces clicked into place. Indigo Moon was a non-magical girl who had been given magic and turned to stone thirty years ago. Indigo Moon had been best friends with a girl named Joy. 

Hecate Hardbroom had been confined to Cackle’s academy for thirty years.

The realization had been overwhelming for only a moment before she was once again sucked into the chaos around her when Hecate had returned with Indigo by her side. As she watched the events unfold she couldn’t help but feel proud of the way the older witch handled herself while her own mistakes were being broadcasted to their students. It wasn’t until it was finally over that she was able to really think through what her realization had meant.

* * *

“HB come on. Surely even you need a night to relax.” Dimity insisted as she followed Hecate into the faculty lounge. 

Her colleague bristles at the pressure she’s being put under but she doesn’t meet her eyes to respond. “I truly cannot imagine how one could find an inebriated night in a loud pub relaxing.” 

Dimity rolled her eyes as she moved so she was in front of her, placing her own hands on Hecate’s stiff shoulders. “Okay how about having fun. You were young once, surely you’ve done this before.”

“Certainly not.” Hecate stopped her firmly. “I hope that you have a good time this evening but there is nothing you can say that would convince me to join you.”

“You know that nobody will think less of you if you enjoy yourself HB.” Dimity tried a final time as she moved toward the door to leave.

“On the contrary.” Hecate replied with a small sigh. “I’ve learned the hard way that that is simply not the case.”

Dimity had tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut as Hecate left the room before mumbling “Suit yourself.” as she sat down to check her maglet notifications.

* * *

“HB this is a huge honor!” Dimity couldn’t contain her excitement. 

A witch had never been selected for the Alastair Graeme Award for Excellence in Magical Education and Hecate Hardbroom was this year’s winner. Her acceptance speech would be a part of the Annual Magic Council Celebration Banquet, an event that most magical folk would kill for an invitation for. Hecate’s winning of course also meant that the entire teaching staff of Cackle’s would be invited to attend the awards feast, a perk that she was absolutely ready to flaunt for the next year. She was considering whether or not she could budget for a new set of dress robes when Hecate’s voice cut through the excited chatter in Ada’s office.

“I can’t accept.” Hecate said tiredly as she placed the scroll on the Headmistresses’ desk.

“What are you talking about?” Geraldine Gullet cut in angrily. “This is as much about the school as it is about you. If you decline the award we won’t get the funding that comes with it.”

“Miss Hardbroom is free to accept or decline any invitation she’s given.” Ada stopped the spell science teacher.

It hadn’t escaped Dimity’s notice that Hecate had stiffened visibly when Ada had said she was free to choose what to do about the award. Equally obvious had been the small squeeze of comfort Gwen had given the younger teacher’s hand.

“And it’s certainly not up to any of you to make the decision for her.” Ada continued seriously before she turned to the younger teacher herself. “Congratulations Miss Hardbroom. Just let me know when you’re ready what you’d like me to tell the committee.” With a final pivot back to the rest of the staff she ended the meeting. “That’s all for today, you’re dismissed.”

She’d been heading out of the office when she overheard Gwen comforting Hecate quietly. “I’m so sorry you can’t go. You’ve worked so hard to get here despite everything and I’m very proud of you - with or without a fancy award.” 

* * *

“Why don’t you like me?” Dimity had confronted her one weekend after Hecate had missed yet another event she had planned for the faculty. “You’ve never attended a single faculty night I’ve planned and I want to know why.”

Hecate looked up from the papers she was grading in bewilderment. “Miss Drill faculty nights are optional. My attendance is in no way a reflection of my feelings about you.”

“You don’t miss something like this when Miss Cackle plans it. Or even Miss Bat. It’s always things I plan that you can’t seem to be bothered to attend.” Dimity argued passionately. “So what did I do?”

“Nothing.” Hecate sighed tiredly as she turned back to her papers. “It has nothing to do with you I promise.”

Dimity shook her head anxiously. “There must be something.”

“Dimity I promise there isn’t.” Hecate’s own voice now laced with anxiety and a hint of something Dimity couldn’t quite place. “I just prefer a quiet night in over the types of outings you plan. It’s not you I promise it’s me.”

She’d backed off at that, surprised when the older witch she’d known as an assistant teacher in her own schooling had addressed her by her first name for the first time. “Well I’d really like to see you there next time. It would mean a lot to me.”

It hadn’t occurred to her at the time that Ada and Gwen both always held their events at the castle.

* * *

Countless moments with Hecate from the past decade that had made her feel confused, uneasy, and uncomfortable suddenly all made sense and in nearly all of those moments she had certainly contributed to the older witch’s distress. She’d always assumed that Hecate didn’t take her seriously. That Hecate distancing herself from her was a sign that she hadn’t wanted her around, that she was inferior. If only she’d known.

Overcome with a need to talk to Hecate she made her way towards Ada’s office, hoping she’d find her there. She managed to catch her as she and Ada were making their way through the door. “Miss Hardbroom can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Hecate stopped but didn’t say anything so Dimity launched into an apology. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize.” She spoke hurriedly. “I should have noticed that something was wrong instead of assuming the worst. I gave you such a hard time for not coming to things that I’d organized for the staff down in the village. If I’d known I…”

Dimity stopped as she realized she was pouring all of her own emotional distress onto a woman who was certainly already dealing with enough of her own. She took a deep breath before she continued. “I just never imagined it was because you couldn’t join us.”

Hecate nodded tiredly before following Ada into her office and closing the door behind them.

Dimity bit her lip as she watched her superiors disappear behind the door to talk in secret - an all too familiar sight for her. In the past moments like this had contributed to her own feelings of inadequacy and alienation within the Academy. But today it’s a gentle reminder that Hecate deserves to have privacy in this, especially now that her past has become all too public.

“I’m so sorry.” Dimity whispered as she sat down on the bench outside Ada’s office. “If only I’d known.” 


End file.
